


It's A Wonderful Life

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: The backseat of the Impala really is a better place to relax than what you thought.





	It's A Wonderful Life

Dean and you, under a lovely plaid blanket in the backseat of the Impala. You are lying comfortably on top of Dean's side. You could almost fall asleep at how comfortable you were, you were pretty sure Dean had slipped into unconsciousness a couple of times in the last hour. 

Trying not to fall asleep, you lie there thinking about the best thing about this. Which was that you could see the sunset from the back window of the Impala. It was beautiful, flashes of red, orange, yellow and blue filled the sky and the sound of thunder made itself known as the sun set. Dean moved slightly and hugged you tighter at that moment. He knew you were slightly afraid of Thunder, and tried to help you as best as he could. 

But to be honest, the thunder wasnt even bothering you as you had nothing to worry about. You had a big fluffy blanket, Dean's cuddles, a beautiful sunset and a thunderstorm. Nothing could get better at this point in time. 

This sure was one for the highlight reel! It's a wonderful life! 

The End.


End file.
